Light in the Shadows
by Elis lotus
Summary: La muerte es algo imparable a la que todos estamos destinados. Pero...a veces suele haber pequeñas excepciones. Shinichi/Ran en proximos capitulos.
1. In the end of the Life

Light in the Shadow

By: Elis Lotus

Prologue: In the end of the life

_Se me hace tarde, Se me hace tarde, SE ME HACE TAAAARDEEEEE_

-Ya me voy- musito apresurada la chica. Corría de uno a otro lado buscando una que otra cosa que le faltaba.

El hombre retiro su vista del periódico para observar a su hija, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Ooi, ¿y mi almuerzo?- pregunto con voz ronca y desigual.

-Esta en el refrigerador- Respondió Ran sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo. 

-¡¡¡¿Y que paso con mi cena?!!!!!-grito el "respetable señor Mouri" que en estos momentos se encontraba borracho.

De pronto como si de un terremoto se tratara la puerta se abrió en un estruendo golpeando contra la pared

-¡OTOU-SAN! Para esa hora yo ya estaré aquí. Te lo he dicho más de mil veces- grito una muy enojada Ran, destilando fuego de los ojos.

-¿Huh? ¿Me lo dijiste?....- se pregunto a si mismo ignorando el peligro en el que se encontraba.

-Otou-san…-comenzó furiosa levantando un puño. 

Kogoro lo único que podía hacer era tragar saliva, mientras todo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar. Ahora si se le venia la grande…

De pronto los ojos de su hija se abrieron de par en par, la furia tal como había aparecido se esfumo. _¿Qué diablos pensaba? NO TENIA TIEMPO._

- ¡Ahhhh! Se me hace tarde, Sonoko me va a matar- Salio corriendo a toda prisa dejando al hombre estupefacto y con una estúpida pero aliviada sonrisa en el rostro.

_Por poco y no la cuento,_ fue lo único que pudo pensar.

++++++++++++++++++++++++

-¡Hasta Mañana Ran!- grito la joven rubia mientras salía corriendo.

-Sayonara Sonoko- empezó a caminar en dirección contraria.

Las luces de las calles se comenzaron a encender en el trayecto. 

_Talvez debí haberle dicho que llegaría un poco tarde._ Una gotita corrió por su cabeza al imaginarse a su otou-san en estos momentos.

_Que raro. A esta hora suele haber mucha gente..._

Su mirada se desvió del pavimento hacia el parque.

Un hombre se encontraba en el centro del parque observando el atardecer.

Estaba cubierto con una capa negra. Sus dorados y largos cabellos danzaban con el viento.

Una extraña inquietud se apodero del corazón de Ran.

-Un hermoso atardecer…¿No lo crees?- comento mientras volteaba a verla. Una sensual sonrisa se formo en sus finos labios.

Negro y azul se encontraron.

El tiempo se detuvo, el viento dejo de soplar, el ruido dejo de escucharse.

Ran jadeo. Un terror horrible invadió su ser paralizándola. Empezó a temblar incontrolablemente.

Sus ojos eran como enormes perlas negras sin ningún brillo, y eso era lo que le aterraba no poseían vida alguna, eran tan profundos que uno podría quedar atrapado en ellos sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar.

_¿Naze?_ Fue lo único que pudo pensar antes de que su mente se nublara.

Presa del pánico, intento huir, huir lo más lejos posible. Lejos de el, lejos de todo.

Pero por más que ella intentaba moverse, no podía. Era como si se encontrara clavada en el suelo.

Una mano tapo su boca mientras sentía como un frió intenso la calaba hasta los huesos. 

Todo empezó a volverse borroso y después solo oscuridad.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

_Naze: Porque _

_¡Termine! Ahhhhh Por fin. _

_¿Que?. Se que el prologo estuvo muy corto. Pero para mi es un gran logro ya que es mi primer fanfic. He hecho dos pero este fue el primero solo que recién me dio la gana de ponerlo._

_Este fic va a llevar algo de Night Walter. Me gusto mucho la serie y después que vi la última película de Detective Conan simplemente no pude resistirme. Siempre he visto que a Ran le dan un papel a veces secundario y no me parece justo. Por eso es que lo hago._

_Pienso hacer una serie, una muuuuuyyyy larga. _

_Que mas…..Que mas…… Oh si mandenme sus REVIEWS. Anda no sean malitos. ¿Si? Por favor_


	2. Blue Fear

**Light in the Shadow**

By: Elis Lotus

**Capítulo 1: ****Blue**Fear********

Se acostó sobre la cama que muy probablemente seria su aposento por un día o talvez menos. Quien podría saberlo, con el inestable carácter de su madre….

A pesar de los ruegos de esta el no salio, no tenia ganas….

Largo un suspiro, no era que el estuviera bien, aunque definitivamente no debió de haberle gritado de esa manera. Después de todo ella intentaba animarlo, no importaba cuantas veces el le hubiera dicho que le dejara en paz, que no tenia ánimos, que no quería. Nada parecía hacerla entender.

Se volteo, quedando de costado en la cama. La soledad siempre lo hacia recordar. Nuevamente los demonios venían a atormentarlo con recuerdos. Una y otra vez.

_****Flash back****_

_- Gomen nasai. Ran-neechan- dijo Conan con voz arrepentida._

_-Eso no fue nada prudente Conan-kun.- le regaño- ¿Qué hubieras hecho si el tren partía antes de que tu bajaras?_

_Se limito a bajar la mirada._

_-Me preocupaste…- susurro mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro._

__

_El niño se quedo paralizado por unos momentos, sorprendido._

_-Go…Gomen- tartamudeo. Odiaba hacer llorar a Ran._

_El silencio se apodero del lugar por unos instantes._

_-Esta bien - evadió su mirada para luego voltearse- ¿Qué quieres para cenar?-pregunto de espaldas a el sin poder ocultar su tristeza._

__

_****Fin del Flash back****_

No la volvió a ver. 

Desde ese día su infierno comenzó. 

La buscaron por cielo, mar y tierra. Deseando encontrar aunque sea una mínima pista, rastro acerca de su paradero. ¡Por Dios! Hasta acudieron a videntes y esa clase de cosas, por escéptico que fuera. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Estaba desesperado, aceptaría cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa por tenerla de vuelta, por verla, por escuchar su dulce voz, una vez más, aunque sea una vez más. Incluso si esto implicara su propia muerte. 

Pero el milagro nunca vino. 

Una amarga sonrisa cruzo por su rostro.

El tío Kogoro probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco sino fuera por la madre de Ran que en definitiva era mucho mas cuerda que el pobre tio, lo habia mantenido en sus casillas. No de una manera muy gentil mas bien; a gritos y a golpes.

Suspiro melancólicamente. 

Ahora sentia lo una vez habria sentido Ran. Esa desesperación, frustración, tristeza, impotencia y sobre todo el dolor emocional. Como habia podido soportarlo ella, era lo mas horrible. Un infierno en vida. 

-Vuelve a mi Ran… Onegai -unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

_¿Volver a ti? ¿Crees que ella volverá, después de todo lo que le has hecho?_ pregunto cruelmente una voz en su cabeza.

Era cierto, el solo la había hecho sufrir todo ese tiempo. Por protegerla había sacrificado su felicidad y la de ella.

_¿Y lo conseguiste? ¿Conseguiste protegerla?_

No.

_Eres patético ¿lo sabias? Tú que te glorificabas a ti mismo de ser un gran detective, que ayudaste a tantas personas, no puedes con la desaparición del ser que mas importa._

Cállate.

_Ella no aparecerá, no volverá._

Eso no es cierto.

_Temes aceptar la realidad. Cobarde_

No.

_Perdiste lo más valioso que tenias a causa de tu estupidez__._

Déjame en paz.    

_¿Dejarte en paz? ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si yo estoy en tu cabeza, soy tus dudas, tus temores, tu propio miedo. Solo lo dices porque sabes que es cierto y odias admitirlo._

Mentira.

En estos momentos tienes miedo de creerlo, no lo aceptas. Pero parte de ti lo cree. Ella podría estar en manos de…

¡Basta! Cállate de una maldita vez

O peor estar muerta.

No. Ella no puede estarlo. No puede…

¿Por qué? Tu mismo lo piensas.

Si lo hago. Pero no lo creo y jamás…. Jamás lo creeré. ¿¿¿¿ME OYES???? Jamás. 

Ja. Ja. Ja. Eso ya lo veremos. Que tenga felices sueños Tantei-san

Y nuevamente se quedo solo.

Odiaba a esa voz con toda su alma. La odiaba porque sabía que tenía razón.

Todo esto había sido su culpa. Desde el principio lo único que hizo fue causarle problemas a Ran.

Peor aun, el siempre había sabido que Ran no le era indiferente, mucho antes de que esta le confesara sus sentimientos a Conan.

Y que hizo. 

Nada.

Eso era lo que mas lo enojaba y entristecía. Siempre lo supo y no hizo nada. Y ahora ya era muy tarde para hacer algo.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era lamentarse.

***********

Tantei-san: detective

Si he puesto alguna estupidez, disculpen. Pero bueno comprendan son la tres de la mañana y mañana quiero decir hoy tengo clases temprano. Estoy muerta del sueño y si se dan cuenta mis padres que sigo despierta, me matan.

REVIEWS, alguien, si quiera un comentario. Por fis.


End file.
